Fake star
by nulramma
Summary: A girl named Axel moves to Ritsuka's comunity. what happens? all kinds of cracky stuff, that's what . rating may go up for lemony goodness in later chappies.CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this fic may contain character bashing, slight to severe OCCness, and altogether random, sarcastic and dramatic moments

Warning: this fic may contain character bashing, slight to severe OCCness, and altogether random, sarcastic and dramatic moments. Was done on sugar and caffeine buzz, and god only knows what happens at those timesXD

Disclamer: I only own axel and my immense collection of pocky, soda, coffee, anime, manga and art supplies. Check the list. Do you see loveless anywhere on that list? No? then I don't own it. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames are not. I will use these flames to make smore's and get more sugar high, so it would be your own undoing. HA!!

-- -- --

Mrs. Davis Burst in the classroom, slammed her papers and books down on her desk and began yelling at the class more obnoxiously than usual.

Every time, without fail, you students are off task and goofing off in the computer lab!!" she huffed, going off on her daily ranting session. "You need to learn the correct way of typing and good posture if you are going to make it anywhere in life!! You! Don't roll your eyes at me!!" she pointed accusingly at a student.

Said student was at the back of the class, cat ears twitching, leaning slightly in her seat, and picking a piece of lint off of her uniform. "Do you enjoy tormenting me, Miss Brooks? Do you hate me?" Alexandra Brooks, or 'Axel' to everyone else allowed herself a small smirk before replying: "why, certainly not, Mrs. Davis, I have the utmost respect for you." Feigning sincerity.

Mrs. Davis was about to let loose on Axel for 'being disrespectful' when the bell sounded, and Axel disappeared in a flurry of blue, white and purple.

"wow, Axel, Davis looked like she was ready to snap on you." Mia said on one side of her.

"yeah, she's sooooo scary! How can you stand it?" Sandy chirped on the other side.

"you guys think she's scary?? She reminds me of my grandmother. Well, se ya!!" Axel called, waiving to her friends. Well, closest thing she had to friends. She never really trusted anyone enough to call them friends. "finally! The new installment came in! and I can get this stupid uniform off."

Axel redressed herself in a tank top and shorts, and settled down to read her manga. A while later, her father came in the room announcing that they would be moving to Japan. "What?! Why are we moving to Japan?" she practically whined.

"Axel" he began sternly, "we need to move because my job has moved there. Your things are already packed."

The next day, Axel peered out of her window on the airplane, her dad chatting animatedly to the business man next to him. She hopped that Japan was more enjoyable than philidelphia.

_**On plane bound for Japan--**_

Axel was bored. Really bored. So bored that she wanted to stick her remaining stick of pocky up her dad's nose just to see what would happen. But she diden't want to waste her pocky, so she munched on it stoicly, wondering; '_HOW LONG IS THIS BLASTED FLIGHT GONNA TAKE!?'_

_So what do you think?! Feal free to review with some ideas!! The next chapter may take a while._


	2. PLANES SUCK!

Thank you for the reviews!! they make me feall fuzzy on the inside-.-

Disclamer: Me no ownie loveless. so i can not be suedthppppppppppt

ON WITH THE SHOWWW!!

--

Axel was woken up rather rudely by the pane landing

Axel was woken up rather rudely by the pane landing. Slightly anxious to get out of the giant metal bird o' boredom, she sped put into the air port. Cousin hatawari-san was standing there with her daughter, yuiko hatawari.

"Yu-yu-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!" Axel squealed as she glomped her favorite cousin.

"axel-chan!! I missed you!!' the girls chatted excitedly on the way home, while Axel's dad pulled aside with cousin hatawari. Thanks, on this. I really appreciate you holding the spare apartment for us."

"no problem. You guys needed a place to stay. It's just lucky that I got there before that creepy fat guy in moved in there."

--later-- 8:00 P.M.--(LOL dashes -.-)--

"so! So, yuyu-chan! Is the school any good?" axel asked yuiko.

"uwah?"

"like, how are the courses there?"

"oh! There pretty standard, but the classes themselves are fun!"

"wheeeeee! Then, see you tomorrow!! hangs up

--Next morning--

Axel was walking twords the school, just enjoying the early morning sunshine, when out of no where…….an elbow collides with her face, knocking her down. "you alright? A boy asks. Remembering her vicious reputation, she replied back with: "hey, wacth it, mop-top. Why hit an innocent bystander?" Axel then got up quickly and walked to class, leaving the boy speachless.

"yu-chan, your never gonna guess who hit me jus- THERE HE IS!!" Axel pointed

"you mean ritsuka?"

--

ok, guys, i have a quota to fill. the next chapter will come up when i have five reviews. (if you review, i'll give you chessecake)

yummles, chessecake.


	3. Soubi makes chocolate ON NOES!

Thank you people so much for the revews, ecpecialy you, corncob!!

in my world, Kyo is a chocoholic and Yuiko has a secret obession with all things Tranformers.

ENJOY MY LOVLIES!!

--

Meinwhile...at soubi's apartment...

--

"What the hell, soubi?!"

"Chocolate, yeah." came the distant voice from the kitchen. _Dumbass..._kyo thought. _Playing that game, no fucking doubt in my mind._

"Don't bother me. I'm trying to concentrate."_ Bingo. Not on the chocolate, though. Fucker._

He decided to "pester" him more, with only the most legit of questions.

"Why couldn't you just get off your lazy ass and go and _buy_ me some chocolate?? Y'know, the **normal** kind?!"

"Obviously, I didn't want to. Now shut up." Kyo growled_. bitch._

_Trying to play that damned game of his while making _my_ chocolate...he's going to fucking poison me. Or it's gonna at least taste like complete shit. _Even so, he thought about what it might taste like. _But I miss looking badass when I bite off big plates of a bar..._

"Shit!!" A series of loud crashes and bangs jolted Kyo from his daydreaming stupor. _That ass..._Kyo's hand clutched his forehead, in face fault, elbow on the coffee table.

_My chocolate is doomed...He's really tring to cook and play that thing at the same time..._

A period of quiet ensued, interrupted only by various kitchen noises and the rustling of newsprint as Kyo picked up the newspaper in defeat.

/\/\/\/

Kyo was right. Soubi was haphazardly trying to finish his level on the game that Ritsuka let him borow, and not spill any more vegetable oil on the counter than there already was at the same time. Smartly enough.

But hell, this boss was a killer!

A good half of his HP was hacked away in one blow, and Soubi winced. "Tch!!" Mashing the buttons on the PSP frantically with one hand, the other jumped and a mass of vegetable oil spilt into the bowl from the big plastic bottle.

Not that there was any in it to begin with.

Decisively, Soubi set the bottle on the counter with a squelch, due to the various ingredients pooling on the surface, and dripping to the floor.

He sauntered over to the fridge, still absorbed in the game. Pulling open the door, he felt around in the appliance for the milk, still tapping buttons rapidly with his other hand.

He pulled out the half-empty carton, and bumped the door shut with his hip. Tapping some ashes into the tray next to the fridge, he set the carton next to the oil with a matching _sqmoosh. _

This progressed for over a half an hour, multitasking with random decisions on ingredients. Soubi was a decent cook, but desserts were not his strong point by any stretch of the imagination, but he had an idea of how chocolate was made. Sort of.

_Eh...I hope Kyo doesn't shoot me for making sucky chocolate, _he half thought, most of his mind set on getting 100 on this stage.

"Fuck yeah!!" Stage Total: There were a bunch of spinning numbers. As the stage cleared, Soubi took a quick glance to the bowl of half-stirred, kind-of-brownish mass in the large bowl. He grabbed the dripping wooden spoon and began to stir rhythmically to the epic background music of the next stage.

"Dundundun...dun...dundundun...dundundundundunDUNNNN!!" Soubi sang dorkiliy, shuffling around to the catchy tune, expertly tapping buttons with little _tikkitytaktaktik_ clicks. Between stages again, he looked at his product so far. It was fairly chocolatey looking.

He ripped off his bandages with his mouth,biting the middle part of the finger. they landed on the floor, in a gooey puddle of vegetable oil. Soubi didn't notice, He stuck one finger in the brown goop. He jerked it up, breaking the gooey strand, and stuck it in his mouth. He sucked on it for a long time, then smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling, like he would see people do on TV.

Picking out a random ingredient that seemed yummy, he muttered "Vanilla extract...OH HELL NO!! DIE BITCH!!"

Hacking mercilessly at the poor tiny buttons, he crouched by a cabinet. He pulled out the tiny bottle, a concentrated grimace on his face. His cigarette was long out. At least there were no ashes in the chocolate in progress.

Face inches away from the screen, the blonde walked back over the counter and skillfully unscrewed the chibi bottle with one hand. He dumped the remaining half of the liquid in the bowl and blindly threw the bottle in the direction of the trash can. Needless to say, it landed with a _prwithink_ in its target.

_TikkitytikkitytiktaktakTAK!! _Matt finished off the easter egg level with a flourish, and a little, awkward dance ensued. The clunky black shoes he didn't bother removing slid everywhere on the messy floor.

A happy face blinked on the screen, then those tiny thin black bars of doom invaded the screen, the power LED fading out.

Soubi growled at the black screen for a second, then grinned. He had saved. Smart.

Looking at his desired task caused a fairly proud reaction. A tiny pool of clearish golden liquid that was the extract had pooled at the surface, that Soubi soon stirred in. The chocolate was a pretty, rich brown. He smiled.

Rummaging through another cabinet, he produced some snowman molds. The only ones he had. Hastily, he poured the chocolate into the molds and threw them in the fridge. He stuck the dirty bowl in the sink, still with a little bit of chocolate clinging to it in places. He didn't dare lick it off like his instints told him. He didn't trust his own deserrt cooking. Which is saying something, when you can't even trust yourself.

He fumbled for some batteries in the paper pack conveniently placed above the sink, and shoved them in the PSP. He dropped the dead ones in the bowl. Gross.

Soubi marched out of the nightmare kitchen, sweeping up his gooey bandages with a disgusted face, and turning the PSP back on.

"...Is it done?"

kyo looked up from the newspaper, unable to disguise the desperate anxiety in his voice, begging inwardly for his candy drug.

"Nah, needs to fridgerate for a little." Soubi mumbled without ungluing his eyes from the screen, passing Kyo on the couch.

"Damnit Soubi, why does it have to take so LONG??" Kyo crashed the paper on the coffeetable, his eyes losing their apathetic glaze. "I wanted the chocolate this MORNING!! But no, you and your lazy ass had to **make** some!!"

Sobui pressed the pause button, and looked to Kyo amusedly. "That made no sense. And did you know, you sound like a horomonal chick just now?" He grinned, stupidly, if you asked Kyo.

Said Green-head's eyes grew wider at that, if even possible with his insane-ass eyes, and in a second he was on the on the blonde. His hands had grabbed the front of Soubi's shirt. Kyo managed to make his companion roll up to the balls of his feet. He growled viciously.

Soubi growled back. "Grrrararrr." he said blandly.

Kyo's anger subsided, and he relaxed his grip on the black shirt slightly. "...How long will it take??"

Soubi sniffed, producing another cigarette out of his pocket. "About an hour or so. I'll get it. Don't...worry." He was about to say "Don't get your panties in a bunch," but he didn't want any holes him, thank you very much.

Kyo shoved the lazy ass's shirt back down to earth, and sulked away. "Alright. Whatever."

Soubi expertly lit his cigarette, and flicked some of the oil off of his finger. He walked off to his room, mumbling about taking a nap.

\/\/\/\

Kyo had long since gone crazy. It had been two hours since Soubi had marched out of the kitchen with Ayoyagi's fucking PSP. He had tried to take a nap on the couch, switching into all sorts of crazy positions like you see in movies, ending up now bent over the back of the couch. The blood was rushing to his head, staring up at the ceiling light, his hands shaking from withdrawl.

"Damnit!!" he yelled softly, not wanting to disturb Soubi.

He listened for the soft snoring. Face serious in concentration, he slipped off of the couch and sneaked into the kitchen.

He almost died. This place looked disgusting, like a rabid Yuiko had bust in looking for babies to eat. Or that limited edition Optimus Prime action figure.

He picked his way through the swamp on the floor to the refridgerator. Opening it slowly, he rummaged through to find the molds.

Once they were plopped on the counter, his lip curled in disgust. _Snowmen?! Whatever, all that matters is its CHOCOLATE!!_

He popped the snowmen out of their molds and slid the trays carefully under the bowl in the sink.

_There are fucking BATTERIES in that bowl, but its full of leftover chocolate...I'll remember that for later, if this stuff is any good._

He tenderly carried the snowmen back to his territory, placing them gently on the worn coffeetable. Tenatively, he sucked on one, but the hardened outside had no taste. Praying that it wasn't poisoned, he bit into it.

"..."

It wasn't bad, surprisingly enough. In fact, it was just as good...if not better than those bars he always had Soubi get him. He swallowed his drug, and looked at the remainder of the snowman. He ate the whole rest in one bite, running it along his tongue, savoring the taste. Soubi had to make chocolate more often, he decided. It was rich and creamy, and the taste stuck to his tongue.

He grabbed snowman after snowman, devouring them like Pac-Man after the little cookie bits. _Ugh...I've been hanging around him too much. But these are so...fucking...delicious!!_ It was all he could do to keep from bouncing around just because the lucious taste was so amazing!!

In no time, there was only one snowman left. Kyo stared at it for a little, then opened his mouth ridiculously wide and murdered it with his teeth. The sight would've scared small children.

Content with his specially delicious treat, he laid back on the sofa, Kyo licked the smudges from his fingers, sucking his mouth (think about it, you've done it before) to savor the rich taste fully and completely.

At that point, Kyo thought it simply perfect to fall asleep right then and there, content with the world. To hell with Soubi and ritsuka. He had just had the biggest chocolategasm of his life, and it was mind-blowing. His eyelids started to drift closed. _Mmmm...heaven..._

His eyes winced, so close to losing themselves in slumber. It tickled. His stomach. . Kyo sat up slowly. _The bitch really _**did**_ poison me!! NO FUCK NO!! I sure as hell am NOT going to die of poisoning!! Especially from fucking chocolate!! SHIT!!_ His hands curled into tight fists.

--

FINALY!! HOLY FRICK!!that took alot out of me!!

it is precicly one in the a.m. right now, and i have math finals in seven hours.

sweatdrops XD byebye now!!


	4. ZOMG! kyo snapped!

WHOOOOO!! some people swear i'm on crack, but i digress.

lol, this one took forever!

--

_His eyes winced, so close to losing themselves in slumber. It tickled. His stomach. No, it was warm, radiating heat. Kyo sat up slowly. The bitch really __**did**__ poison me!! NO FUCK NO!! I sure as hell am NOT going to die of poisoning!! Especially from fucking chocolate!! SHIT!! His hands curled into tight fists._

_--_

Kyo gingerly got up from the couch and slowly made his way to soubi's room. then, for no apparent reason at all, he slamed the door open. really loudly.

"KYAHHHHH!! what the hell Kyo??" said a suprised soubi as he fell out of bed. Kyo's eyes were blaring hatred at soubi as Kyo grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

" What. The fuck. did you do to my chocolate??" kyo intoned in a muderous growl.

--

Re-cap to school XD

--

--lunch time--

Axel waived her arms dramaticaly as she pointed at ritsuka.

"what, you mean Ritsuka?" yuiko asked

"THATS his name??" Axel scoffed. "sounds uber girly to me."

"hes just quiet is all." Yyiko said quietly while munching on her sandwich.

"why? what hapend axel-chan?"

"well, i was walking to school when somthing hit me in the head. i look up, and mop-top over there is standing over me looking all superior-like. well, it looked supirior. he was very smug. anyways, i asked him 'why hit an inocent bystander?' he didnt say anything back, so i walked off."

"wow, really? that doesent sound like him at all."

"ok, class, lunch is over." called the ditzy teacher. "now today, were going to play a game. i want you to divide into pairs. lere going to play a laterel thinking game. ill read off the question and the pair tht thinks they have the answer raise their hand. the prize is a pair of movie tickets."

Axel looked at yuiko; both of them wearing an identical smirk. surly the others realised that they were going to be crushed? this was going to be fun.

--30 min later--

"ok so that's hawatari-kun and brooks-kun in the lead with 15 points and ayoyagi-kun and yaoyoi-kun in second with 4." said their sensei, slightly flushed. the others just staired at the winning pair slack jawed.

"ok, last one. 'If you look, you can"t see me. If you can see me, you can't see anything else. I can make you walk if you can't. sometimes i speak the truth. and sometimes i lie. if i like, i am nearer the truth. what am I?"

yuiko's well timed hand smacked the air before anyone elses.

"yes hawatari-kun?"

both yuiko and axel answered in unison; "a dream."

just then the final bell sounded and all the children filled out, discussing what they had just witnessed.

"hawatari-kun, brooks-kun, if you would come get your tickets..."

"oh, axel-chan can have them. I don't really care much for movies. yuiko grinned as she busttled out the door.

"thank you sensei." axel acepted the tickets and was wondering what she was going to see when...

"oi! axel, right?"

Axel whirled around to see ritsuka standing there, a blank look on his face.

wordlessly, he was walking alongside axel on there way home. Ritsuka could sense hostility radiating from the newcomer. he souposed that was from this morning. after a while of travling in silence, ritsuka felt the need to speak up.

"sorry bout this morning. i wasnt looking where i was going."

"no prob. hapens all the time. usually of my own acord. you going this way?" axel guestured with a hand.

"yeah. so, how do you know yuiko?" asked ritsuka.

"yu-yu-chan? she's my cousin."

"oh. i did-WHAT THE HELL??" Ritsuka exclamed as he opened the door to soubi's apartment; just in time to see a furious Kyo sitting on soubi's chest, hands on soubi's shirt and shaking him violently.

"..."

"Dare i ask?" Axel whispered to ritsuka.

"i don't really know." Ritsuka whispered back.

" I'll tell you what's going on!! that asshole POISONED ME!!" kyo vented.

"oh relax. he just probobly used some expired ingredients. don't get your panties in a bunch big guy." Axel's mouth clamped shut at the realization of what she just said, but the damage was done._ stupid!! you should have shut up!!_

--

author:WHOOOO!! next chapter may have a wordspell battle. but nothing will happen.

i was thinking on the female zero pair as thae opponent, but...

Ritsuka: WHAT?! you mean we have to fight them again??

Author: no, just somthing really funny will happen.

Ritsuka: twitch

Author: eherm, anyways, axel is in a fighter pair. i have no idea what that name or her

position in the pair should be tho.

--

Please review meh lurvliez!!


End file.
